Jacob's music
by blueeyedfreak62
Summary: Just music that matches Jacob with little clips on why it matches it. Like little scenes. Read and Review. Thanks!


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs. This is like a group of choruses describing Jacob. I found that the whole song doesn't describe him but the choruses do. First song is Airplanes by b.o.b. featuring Haley Williams and Eminem. The second song is Forever by Papa Roach. Next, Call Me by Shinedown. After that, Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee. A little too not over you by David Archuleta is after that. The last one is Scars by Papa Roach. READ AND REVIEW!

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now) 

_Zoom!_ Another airplane flew overhead and I sighed, leaning my head against the ground. This wasn't fair. Nothing was fair anymore. He leaves her and I'm everything. And then he guilts her into saving his stupid self and I'm all of a sudden out of the picture. Come on, Bells. That's retarded.

_Zoom!_ There went yet another one. If only they were shooting stars… I could really use a wish. A wish for the pain to go away. A wish for her to come for me. A wish for her to stay with me. A wish for him to disappear.

Because days! Come and go!  
But my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever

"Why are you acting so stupid, Jacob? Why don't you ever think about me, hmm?" Bella taunted and I growled beneath my breath, shaking. She had her back turned towards me and spun around, her brown hair looking like a silky sheet. "Answer me!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I LOVE YOU! I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU! The only selfish one here is YOU!" I shouted. "All you think about is how much you want him and how he's your life. Why don't you ever think about me? Why don't you ever think about the one who will never leave you? Whose always here for you?" She went to open her mouth to speak. "Don't, Bella. Don't say it's not enough because I've heard that too much. I'll always love you… even when the moon sets forever." And then I turned and walked away.

_Call me a sinner call me a saint_

_Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same_

_Call me your favorite call me the worst_

_Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt_

_It's all that I can say so I'll be on my way_

"I want to talk to her, Edward," I demanded and suddenly Bella pushed her way out from behind the vampires. Edward held his breath and I knew it hurt him but I really didn't care.

"What?" Bella asked in a small voice, making my heart explode with love. I nodded my head towards them and she shooed them quickly. Edward was last to leave, very hesitant. "Now tell me."

"I'm only going to say this once. So listen carefully," I said, taking a deep breath and shivering. This would be the last time I'd talk to her before she became one of them and I had to get it out. She nodded, urging me to go on. "You are so bipolar. You're constantly telling me I'm great and yet a minute later I'm awful? You told me you weren't ever going to talk to me again and yet… even though it hurt, I still loved you. You call me your favorite werewolf yet you spend more time with Seth than me. If it hurts you, tell me to leave you alone.

"I want you to be happy. And I can tell he makes you happy, so that's it. I'm leaving, Bella. I'll see you around," I stated and turned, leaving her crying. That was probably the most awful thing I could've done but it had to be done or else I'd die.

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Where was she? I was worried sick beyond all belief. She just took of with a vampire to go save him. But where was she? It was killing me not anymore. And it felt so wrong. She had been here with me for so long, every day, nearly every night. And yet… she's just gone. The whole house felt empty and wrong. She made it alive. And without her… it was just a house.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me I'm not over it_

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth_

_I'm just a little too not over you_

The song played on the radio and I found myself wishing it'd shut up. David Archuleta was such a wimp… Wait; was I calling myself a wimp then? 'Cause all of his songs… they totally describe me… Wow, I was such a chick. I was comparing myself to some song, like chicks did.

"Jake, just calm down, alright? I'll change the station," Bella's voice said, cracking into my head. I swallowed, nodding slowly. Instead of changing it, she turned it off. "I'm sorry. You're not the only one." I wanted to scream at her that she didn't know how I felt but I kept my mouth shut.

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I was bleeding and it hurt so badly. No one could save me. It was internal and it wasn't going to stop. I was such an idiot. Even a wolf can't heal from this and I screwed up everything. At least I'd be out of Bella's stupid blood-sucking life.

"Jake…" a musical voice cracked from the door. I turned to see Bella, collapsing at my bedside now. "I'm so sorry." I wanted to ask for what but I kept my mouth shut.

"Bells…" was all that I managed and she curled up next to me on the bed, crying. I didn't care about the pain. I just wished she wasn't hurting. At least after tonight she wouldn't be hurting.

"Why, Jake? Why would you do this?" she asked and I tried to shrug, looking at the ceiling.

"Because… I lost the only thing that mattered to me…" I muttered, looking down at her. That only made her cry harder.

"Promise me, Jake… Promise this isn't the end… Make the bleeding… Make it stop! I'll do anything!" Bella cried and I swallowed. I purposely did this. I stabbed myself just because I didn't have Bella and now I was ripping her apart. Oh, how I wished I could take this back.

"I love you, Bells… but I can't promise anything…" I muttered quietly and she cried into my scarred chest.

"If you live, Jake… I'll be with you… forever… I promise… Live for me…" she begged and then fell asleep. I leaned my head back, hoping I could live. Hoping I could make her happy…


End file.
